


You gotta be kidding me

by Ma_skee



Series: Tales of Living with a Stoma [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Disability, Disabled Character, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee
Summary: Peter starts wearing a band to protect his stoma bag. People at school see it, a teacher sees it and peter finds himself in the guidance counselors office getting a chat about "body image".First work in a series - tales of living with a stoma - once I figure out how to make a seriesI also really appreciate comments, they put a bright spot in my day
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tales of Living with a Stoma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	You gotta be kidding me

"Peter, do you know why you have been called down here?"

"Uh, no, not really."

Peter was sitting in a scratchy, cheap armchair across from the school's guidance counselor, Mrs. Runan.

"Why do you think you're here?"

Why do people ask that question? Like, do they expect you to snitch on yourself? 

"I don't know."

Mrs. Runan looked Peter up and down. She saw his tense shoulders and his anxious face. She gave a small sigh. 

"Peter, I have heard from some of your teachers and classmates that you have been wearing a band around your stomach."

Peter frowned. Did she mean his stoma band? He thought he was doing an okay job at hiding it. It's not like he walked around shirtless at school... well, maybe gym class but he always stood off in the far corner while he changed his shirt as quickly as possible. Ned typically stood in front of him as well, creating a bit of a wall from the other boys. 

"What do you mean?" 

Mrs. Runan sighed again. "Around your age, many people will develop insecurities towards their bodies. Some will also develop unhealthy ways to deal with them."

Now Peter was really confused. Yeah, Peter had insecurities, who didn't? But what did she mean by unhealthy?

"I'm not following."

Another sigh. "Peter, I have reason to believe that you are wearing a band around your stomach to make your self appear thinner. Along with other things I have heard from staff members, I also believe you are using unhealthy methods to lose weight."

"What?"

"I've noticed that you don't eat very much during lunch. As well as when your gym class weighed yourselves last week, you are 25 pounds lighter than just three months ago."

Peter just stared at Mrs. Runan. Did she think he was anorexic? 

"Mrs. Runan... it's... that's not- I'm not trying to be skinnier. I'm actually trying to gain weight." 

"Are you? Then can you explain to me the band, the not eating, and the weight loss?"

That question sparked a flame in Peter's chest. Why was this lady taken such an interest in him? He didn't like to talk about his stoma with others because it made him feel like a freak. He did his best to hide it so no one would ask questions. He thought he had been careful but somehow Mrs. Runan had dug up all this stuff and was now forcing him to say exactly what he never wanted to talk about. He could feel his face heating up, could feel his heart beating in his ears. Mrs. Runan needed to keep her nose in her own business.

"Peter, I'm not going to let you leave until you explain to me. I'm here to help, okay?"

Peter took a deep breath, trying to level his voice, trying to fight tears filled with anger. 

"I'm not trying to lose weight. I had to get emergency surgery two and a half months ago to remove my colon. I have Crohn's disease. That means some days I can hardly eat because my stomach hurts. Some times I throw up three times ever hour."

Peter took another deep breath. Mrs. Runan was sitting completely still, her face frozen. 

"The band is a protective band I wear to hold my stoma bag in place. I've actually been feeling better than I have in a very long time because of this surgery, but having you stick your nose where you don't belong is making me feel really bad."

Hot tears spilt down his cheeks. Peter immediately dropped his head to hide them and noticed his shaking hands. He pulled his sweater over his hands and balled them into fists. He felt bad for yelling at the guidance counselor, but did she really need to be so nosy?

"Peter, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"You're the guidance counselor. I have a 504 plan. You should know." 

"I know, I don't how I didn't-" 

Peter stood up abruptly. "I'm going back to class."

"Peter, wait-"

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. He could feel anxiety filling his chest and it was getting difficult to breathe.  
He took off for the nearest bathroom, grateful to find it empty. His breath came in gasps and tears fell down his cheeks. He pulled out his phone and dialed his aunt. 

"Peter? What's up? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"...c-can you come pick me up?" 

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just..." a quiet sob broke through. "I just really need t-to come home."

"Okay, okay, I can do that. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." There was shuffling on the other end as May began to search for her purse and keys. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'll tell you later."

"Okay. I'll text you when I'm outside." May hung up on her side. 

Peter dropped his head to his knees. Sometimes it felt nice to pull on his hood and put his burning face against his legs. He could feel the heat bouncing back, as well as his breath. It kept him focused on breathing. 

Peter felt his phone buzz. It was May. Slowly he stood, stretching a bit. Then he made his way to his locker to collect his bag. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Are you KIDDING ME?"

Peter froze, started by May's outburst. 

"What is wrong with that woman? I could swear I've talked to her directly about your 405 plan. Why would she that? Any of that?" May put her hands on her hips. "She will be receiving an unpleasant phone call from me." 

"May, no-"

"Peter, yes. She can't just do that kind of stuff!"

"You don't have t-"

"YES I DO PETER."

Peter was taken back. "S-sorry."

May immediately softened. "No, Peter I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I will be calling her though."

Peter nodded. 

"How about this. Let's take our minds off this for now. What do you want to do? Wanna go to that Chinese place?"

Peter shook his head. Last time he ate there he felt like he couldn't move the next day because his stomach hurt so bad. "Let's go to the park. It's really nice outside."

"Alright, that sounds good to me. Go grab your jacket."

Peter smiled. May could be terrifying at times, but he loved her and he knew she loved him.


End file.
